Oh capitán, mi capitán
by Ada Ross
Summary: Shepard y Kahlee le hacen una visita a Anderson. Post-Destroy.


**Título:** Oh capitán, mi capitán.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Shepard, Kahlee, Anderson.  
**Palabras:** 835.  
**Advertencias:** post-ME3 (Destroy/High EMS). Spoilers del final.  
**Notas:** casi consigo hacerme llorar a mí misma; no porque me haya quedado emotivo, sólo el hecho de escribir sobre _eso_ :'(. El poema es _O Captain! My Captain!_ de Walt Whitman (aunque no lo he utilizado todo). Soy demasiado quisquillosa para usar una traducción y creo que suena muchísimo mejor en inglés, pero Google es siempre vuestro amigo :)

* * *

Una brisa suave removió las hojas secas que se habían acumulado a lo largo del parque, mezcladas con el polvo, los escombros y la chatarra que todavía cubría parte de Londres. Los trabajos de limpieza y reconstrucción se hacían notar poco a poco; pero la ciudad todavía desprendía un aire desgastado, con edificios medio derruidos y las notables piezas de segadores que se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de las calles. Sin embargo, Shepard sintió paz en ese pequeño rincón de Londres. Allí no había soldados, ni camiones trabajando día y noche para limpiar y arreglar la ciudad; sólo una explanada algo sucia de césped con árboles, algunos tumbados o quemados y otros que se mantenían impasibles y erguidos a pesar de todo. El tono marrón de las hojas alertaba de la llegada del otoño, así como la brisa fría que volvió a soplar. Shepard lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kahlee, que permanecía junto a ella con la mirada cabizbaja y fija en la lápida que tenían frente a frente.

No había tiempo ni recursos para un gran funeral militar como el que el almirante David Anderson merecía; y una parte de ella sospechaba que Anderson habría preferido esto, una ceremonia íntima y tranquila. Un entierro sencillo en la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Kahlee se había encargado de conseguir la lápida tal y como las dos habían acordado previamente. Shepard, todavía convaleciente, se apoyó sobre la muleta y respiró hondo. Se atrevió a mirar por primera vez la piedra grisácea: en letras grandes podía leer el nombre de Anderson y, más abajo, un poema: _O Captain! My Captain!_ de Walt Whitman. Con una media sonrisa, Shepard pensó que Ash habría estado de acuerdo con su elección.

Durante su estancia en el hospital, Kahlee le había preguntado si quería grabar algo especial en recuerdo de Anderson. Unas últimas palabras, una reflexión, lo que fuera. El poema acudió inevitablemente a su mente. Lo recordaba de sus días callejeando por Nueva York, cuando se escondía en cualquier agujero del metro a solas para leer libros que había "tomado prestados" de cualquier biblioteca que todavía le permitiese entrar. Incluso de joven había sentido preferencia por la lectura en papel antes que un ordenador, pad u omniherramienta; todo gracias al buen hacer de la señora Fairfax, suponía. De cualquier manera, en aquellos días Shepard había devorado cualquier cosa. Ese poema había pasado sin pena ni gloria pues la poesía nunca había sido su fuerte; sólo un recuerdo pasajero de una jovencita que vivía en las calles. Calles de donde Anderson la sacó para darle un propósito, una oportunidad en la vida.

El círculo se había cerrado, pensó. Y allí estaba ella, con los versos de Whitman grabados en la lápida del almirante David Anderson, que había muerto como un héroe luchando hasta el último momento contra los segadores. Shepard recordó sus últimas palabras, cuando los dos todavía respiraban moribundos en la Ciudadela, y un nudo grueso se formó en su garganta. Sintió la quemazón en los ojos y los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose. Entonces la mano de Kahlee alcanzó su hombro, y Shepard sacó fuerzas. Recuperó la compostura lo suficiente como para sacar el pequeño libro de su bolsillo; alisó la página, tomó aire y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring: _

Kahlee dio unos pasos hacia adelante, colocándose junto a ella. Su voz empezó a acompañar a la de Shepard al unísono. El nudo de su garganta se apretó más y más.

_But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead. _

Las dos mujeres continuaron la lectura en tono solemne; una lluvia suave caía del cielo, amenazando con traer tormenta. La comandante quedó a un lado, dejando paso a la persona que se escondía detrás del entrenamiento militar. Y Shepard, por fin, derramó una lágrima silenciosa que se deslizó, lenta, sobre la mejilla hasta caer en la página del libro, formando una sombra oscura junto a la tinta negra.

Anderson la había sacado de la calle; había sido su capitán en la Normandía. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Shepard sabía que no lloraba sólo la muerte de su capitán.

Lloraba porque había perdido al que había sido un padre para ella. El único padre que había tenido.

_My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;  
The ship is anchored safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;  
From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won;_

_Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!_  
_But I, with mournful tread,_  
_Walk the deck my Captain lies,_  
_Fallen cold and dead._

**-fin-**


End file.
